Our Little Secret Joe Jonas
by sejonasluv
Summary: they want eachother, they need eachother...its just to hard to resist when they're all alone in the paradise he  built. it can always just be their little secret.


**this one was funnnn to write but it took forever haha. i had the upload page open for days cuz i kept changing it. but here it isss. its kinda just, joe and anybody...he never says a name :P so have fun reading ;)**

"you like it?" said the only man i'll ever love.

"i love it." i whispered. i ran my hand over the seat of that wonderful black harley davidson. the leather tingled under my fingers.

"maybe i'll have to take you for a ride." he smiled walking over on the other side to face me. "on the bike i mean." he stuttered. i wonder if he pretends to be nervous around me.

"yeah i figured." i smiled.

"or we could do it right now?" he looked up at me. his chocolate brown eyes were curious and hopeful.

"i don't know, joe." i looked down. he grabbed my hands.

"please, i really want to take you...it'll be our little secret." he said kind of seductively.

"but what about kevin and nick inside?" i asked.

"that's why the place we're going is outside." he smiled and squeezed my hands. my body shivered and i bit my lip. "everything i've said had a little bit of a sexual innuendo, i just realized." he chuckled. i couldn't help but smile.

"alright fine." not that i would ever oppose to him taking me anywhere. it's just dark outside and it's late. "but we're pretty close to the ocean joe, on a bike it could be dangerous." i said hesitating again.

"they do call me danger." he whispered.

"i know. i love that." i raised an eyebrow.

"all the more reason you should come along." he brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"start it up." i smirked. he bounced lightly and got on. i let my dress slide up my leg as i straddled the bike slowly. joe turned to look at my thigh and his arms tightened. i detect a hint of nervousness. i sat down and wrapped my arms around his chest and put my legs in the right position, right up next to his.

"this would be easier if you weren't so gorgeous you know that?" he turned to meet my gaze and smiled.

"you think i'm gorgeous?" i asked.

"i always have." he said. before i could say anything else he started the bike and we started to move slowly. within seconds he pulled on the gear and we sped up to a ridiculous speed. my hair was blowing in the wind everywhere and i was trying to keep it out of my face and failing miserably. we drove for a long time until we came to a little spot kind of like a cabin but more like a hut. the motorcycle stopped and he put his feet down. i got off the bike and stood up. the inside of my thighs sore from the vibration.

"joe what is this?"

"oh just my own little piece of paradise." he said walking over to the door. he opened it with a key surprisingly since the door seamed to be made of straw...yeah one of those kinda huts. typical hawaiian like thing. "come on." he said. i followed him in and he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. i shut the door behind me, not turning around.

"did you...build this?" i said looking at all the little christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and lighting the inside.

"yeah, it took me like a month but, i think i did a pretty good job."

"you did an amazing job! joe it's beautiful." i said.

"you're the only person that's ever been here." he said. i looked around, the only thing in here is a bed and a night stand. it looks so comfy. why would he bring me here...ooh. that's my next question.

"why did you bring me here joe?" i looked over at him. he walked over to the night stand and pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off. he set it on the night stand without saying anything. i stood there curiously for a moment. he walked back over to me and smiled. i looked down so he couldn't see my timidity.

"i think i'm falling for you." he said putting his hands on my arms.

"i fell for you a long time ago." i sad still looking at the floor. he tiled my head up with two fingers on my chin and then moved his hand on my neck in my hair. i touched his arm and for a second i swear to god the was a spark from the friction between us. i want more. i need more.

"i love you." he said. i knew it.

"i love you too joe." i whispered. i took another breath and he caught it with a soft warm fantastic kiss. he slid his hand down my other side and rested it on my hip. when the kiss broke he looked at me.

"you are so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. i put my hands around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. this one was a little harder.

"it's so hard to resist you." i said through heavy breath.

"you don't have to...i want you so bad." he said kissing my neck.

"take me joe." i said. he smiled and picked me up, carrying me over to the bed.

he laid us down on it and kissed me passionately with enough force to steal another breath from me. he sat up for a moment on top of me.

"i've dreamt about this moment since the day i met you, when you kissed me on the cheek because i stopped your dog from running in the water. do you remember?" he looked down over me.

"of course i do joe. love at first sight." i smiled. he leaned back down to kiss me on the lips softly. he made a little sigh and then moved down to the bottom of my strapless dress. he must really love this. i sat up as he slowly lifted my dress above my black g-string and lifted it over my head to reveal my strapless black bra that matched.

"you are so fucking hott." he chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. i guess just taking it all in. he lifted his shirt off revealing his ridiculously attractive upper body. he took of his jeans next and threw them on the floor. i felt butterflies and i reached out to touch him and he grabbed my hand. "hold on baby." he smiled. i grunted protestingly. baby...i like that. he leaned down again to kissed my neck and suck on it a little bit. i moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. i could feel him growing on my center, starting to press. he moved upward into me.

"oh my god." i sighed. i stopped him to sit up and take my bra off. i threw it down and he looked at my chest. his eyes grew even more hungry then they were before.

"perfect." he said smirking. he kissed each on of my breast lightly and licked all the way up my neck. i moaned against him again and he kissed me on the lips.

"joe, you know i'm a virgin right?" i looked up at him.

"i know. i am too." he said kissing me on the cheek and neck again. he moved down and slid my g-string off and tossed it behind him.

"are you sure this is what you want?" i asked.

"i want you." he said quickly. he kissed my forehead. "do you want it?"

"more then anything." i said honestly.

"amazing." he whispered.

he grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. in reality it only took him about 3 seconds but to me it felt like a lifetime. laying there completely exposed in front of a man was new to me. especially joe. he slid them all the way off and dropped them off the other side of the bed, making sure all of our clothes were completely scattered. i looked back up at him. he stared at my chest and i stared at his ridiculously large penis. he moved back over me again. the warmth of his body touched the slight coolness of mine and gave me chills. he kissed my neck and moved down to the center of my chest and all the way down my stomach. just before he got to my hair line down south he came back up.

"fuckin tease." i smirked.

"only cause you like it." he said. he moved against me again and his cock slid up my core. i moaned and pulled him to me.

"fuck me." i whispered. he smirked and kissed me again on the lips.

"yes ma'am." he put himself in the right position, aligning himself with my entrance. he pushed himself about half way in and the pain wasn't as bad as i had imagined. not painful. just uncomfortable. he pushed all the way in and let out a sigh. "wow." he whispered. i closed my eyes when it started to burn. like a ripping pain. he kissed me softly again. "sorry sweetheart. i'll be gentle." he said.

i sighed as a response and he pulled out and pushed in again, giving me a little time to adjust. he started to move with a rhythm. the pain flowed perfectly into pleasure and i started to moan. he let out a small grunt with every time he pushed in. i wonder if he would let me try something.

"i wanna ride you." i let out between breaths.

"fuck that is so hott." he said flipping us over so i was on top. i didn't realize once i slid over him how much of his cock he didn't put in me before. i let out a huge sigh.

"oh my god." i said. he pulled me down and kissed me hard. he put his hands on my hips and i started to move against him. all of him was inside me. his hands guided me around his cock over and over. he moaned and gripped my hips again while pulling and shifting me. i could tell he was fighting to thrust upward. our movements became quicker.

"joe!" i practically yelled his name.

"faster baby." he moaned. i began to bounce on top of his huge, still ridiculously hard dick. he moaned my name and grinded into me, our bodies melding together in a twist of passion and pleasure. i pushed over him harder and harder. he moaned my name and grabbed my breast while i rode him. i could feel the ecstasy in my ribs over and over and over until finally with one last motion, he came upward into me. just as soon as i felt him shoot into me i came along side him. i lifted off of his cock and he sighed on last time.

"i love you so much." he said pulling me into his warm embrace. he kissed my forehead and our legs intertwined again.

"i love you to joe." i said. i played with the little line of hair that went from his belly button all the way down to the thing that was just inside me. "that was amazing."

"i know. i'm glad it was you." he whispered. i smiled and kissed him one last time before falling asleep in his arms.

**GAH! i love it! haha. REVIEWS ARE WONDERFULLLL!**


End file.
